1. Field of Invention
The present general inventive concept concerns modular construction systems that may be assembled timely with little effort.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly, modular construction systems comprise horizontal stringers or channels which may be freestanding or which may be secured to an interior wall of a facility, vertical standards which may be secured to the stringers, and planar panels which may be secured between the standards. This structure may, in certain applications, provide a support structure which may be used as a temporary or permanent wall, shelf, enclosure, or the like.
It is frequently desired that a modular construction system be free-standing, that is, the system is not anchored to either the ceiling or the wall of the retail establishment so that the system may be relocated within the establishment without reference to the permanent walls of the establishment, and without the need to modify other fixtures of the establishment, such as for example lighting, heat and air ducts, sprinklers, etc. An exemplary modular construction system may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,185,460, entitled FREE-STANDING PANEL WALL SYSTEM, issued to David Gorden, the entirety of the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Other prior art may comprise the following:
U.S. Pat. No.Inventor(s)Issue Date2,037,889A. N. DoudApr. 21, 19363,934,382C. W. GartungJan. 27, 19764,034,463R. E. Ryan Jul.December 19774,118,903J. A. CoulthardOct. 10, 19784,370,838E. F. VermillionFeb. 1, 19834,459,790E. F. VermillionJul. 17, 19844,651,484E. J. RutkowskiMar. 24, 19874,991,368D. D. AmstutzFeb. 12, 19915,216,859J. L. Moreno et al.Jun. 8, 19935,341,615R. R. Hodges et al.Aug. 30, 19945,412,919M. A. Pellock et al.May 9, 19955,440,854R. P. HohmannAug. 15, 19955,791,093G. C. DiamondAug. 11, 19986,115,977T. G. Hornberger et al.Sep. 12, 20006,226,947J. J. Bado et al.May 8, 20016,425,219J. Barmak et al.Jul. 30, 2002
Modular construction systems desirably are to be readily constructed in situ and readily removable, both at minimum expense and damage to the permanent building and with maximum precision as to the finished dimensions of the modular construction system. Efforts regarding such systems have led to continuing developments to improve their versatility, practicality and efficiency.